


More?

by NighttimePhilosopher



Series: Amedot Gem Egg Hell [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gem Egg Hell, Gemlings, OC gemlings, POV Second Person, Pregnancy, Purring, Scenting, amethyst gemling, peridot gemling, unamed gemlings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 09:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11288766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NighttimePhilosopher/pseuds/NighttimePhilosopher
Summary: Amethyst and Peridot's gemlings get some news.





	More?

**Author's Note:**

> MishcaMuscha i've never written a prompt response so fast.  
> I'll put this on FF and wattpad later, don't feel like it now.  
> I'm gonna make this into a sorta multichapter collection thing too.

Mama Amethyst is changing. You notice that her scent has become different and that mama Peridot focuses all her time and energy on her instead of balancing it between her and you. You’re okay with that though because now you’re two and that means you’re more independent. You can eat solids instead of just what Amethyst produces from her body for you. She actually seems to want you to feed from her less, pushing you away and saying ‘I’m sore’.

Yesterday, when you were playing with Steven’s controller with your peridot sibling when you weren’t meant to, you heard mama Peridot growl. You hadn’t heard her do that since you were very little because she was protecting you. You looked over the edge down to the seats below and saw your parents and Pearl. They all looked uncomfortable, and Peridot was standing funny in front of Amethyst, like she was going to attack Pearl. Pearl backed away and said something quietly to them. The scene got boring very quickly so you turned to your sister and jumped on her. She squealed and you nibbled at her neck and she went still for you. You win.

Different babies were a foreign concept to you because YOU were the babies. So it was very confusing when your parents told you that _more_ babies were coming.

“what?” You squeak, because it’s the only word you know to verbalise your confusion. You and your sister are listening very intently, standing on two legs to accentuate the point since you live on four.

“Look at my tummy,” Amethyst says. “does it look any different to you?”

She lifts up her clothing and at first you don’t know what she means. Then you feel that it _is_ a bit bigger like she was telling you, more curved than normal, maybe like she’d eaten a whole bunch. You still don’t get the correlation between the belly and babies, but you know things are changing soon.

Amethyst gets you and your sister at a much later date to look at her belly again. It is much bigger, and smells like mama Peridot because she’s been rubbing her cheek there recently. Peridot picks up your sister and puts her on the couch with Amethyst. They get her to put her tiny hand on the belly and feel around.

“Can you feel any lumps?” asks Peridot, and you watch your sister rove her green hand around lilac skin. “They’re more likely to be around the bottom. Check the low part of her belly.” She instructs. It takes a little while, but your sister keeps coming back to the same place. She keeps patting there and your mamas smile to each other. Peridot holds her hands out for you and you get put next to Amethyst’s belly too. Up close, you can hear everyone purring. It’s nearly like a song, and you add your own vocals to the mix. You press your similarly shaded hand to the purple skin where your sister is pressing, and instead of squishiness or smoothness, you feel something hard and resistant. Both of you knead there because you feel like you could move it if you apply pressure, and your carrier shifts and hisses quietly.

You both look up at her face and she’s grit her teeth. Peridot pushes both of you away from Amethyst’s belly gently. “Be gentle. There’s an egg growing in there.”

“egg?” Your sibling questions, cocking her triangular head and frowning.

“Yeah, like what you came out of!” Amethyst says.

You watch your sister point to herself. “me an’ amfyss?”

“Yup!”

You add onto the conversation, pointing to where the hard lump was beneath your mama’s skin. “baby?”

“Yeah kiddo! I thought we already told you this a while ago.”

“Maybe they didn’t understand.” Says Peridot, looking at Amethyst.

“Sure sounds like it.” The purple gem remarks. She looks back down to the both of you, her hands rubbing her tummy. “Sooo, there’s little babies inside of eggs inside of me, aaand when they’re done cookin’ in there, imma pop ‘em out and you guys’ll have little sisters to play with! How cool is that?”

You already have one sister, and you like her even though she’s bossy and noisy. More sisters is something you’d be okay with. The cuddle piles will be even bigger, and you’ll be able to show your sisters the best things to do, like shredding open a pillow and letting the feathers out or digging a hole and hiding in it.

Your sibling’s response is short, simple and outraged. “no more!!”

Your mamas share a fearful glance. Uh oh.

**Author's Note:**

> Lil Peri fears her #1 spot on her parents' attention list.  
> I referenced Amethyst and Peridot a bit differently in this one since the gemlings are older.


End file.
